Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds
by Treetop
Summary: Somethings change for the better. What if the Dursley's gave Harry up? What if he never went to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds

Prologue

Year 2030

_Hello, my name is Caleb Draconis Snape-Masterson. I work here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Deputy Headmaster teaching Divination. My husband is Headmaster Severus Snape-Masterson and we have been married for about thirty years. But that comes later, as this is a story about my life and how I came to be here._

_You know it could have been the easy story of me finding out I was a wizard and then I would have attended Hogwarts for my studies and probably lived with the good press and bad press that came from me being Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. But that is definitely not what happened. Here's my story._

October 31, 1983

Harry knew his world was about to be changed. He hadn't meant to do whatever it was to his cousin, but he had wantd his teddy bear and blanket back.

"Now, I'll finally be rid of you," Vernon sneered, as he drove towards the destination which scared the three year old. Pulling up to a rundown home, Vernon got out, pulling Harry out by his collar. Dragging the child to the door, he knocked.

A hag of a woman opened the door a crack, "Whatcha want?"

"Dropping off this," Vernon said, throwing Harry to the ground. "Name's Vernon Dursley." 

She opened the door a little further to inspect Harry, "Yeah, I remember you callin'." She went back into the house only to come back with money for Vernon. "Now, leave." The ole woman grabbed Harry with surprising strength as he tried to run after his uncle.

"Uncle please, I promise I'll never do it again," Harry cried out as Vernon walked away.

Vernon Dursley turned back only to laugh. Waving the money, he sneered, "You are no longer my concern." Getting back into his car and drove off.

The hag dragged Harry into the house and backhanded him, "Shut up, boy, you are now mine. Bryan!" A boy about twelve ran into the room. "This is Harry. Make sure he knows what to do," she said, pointing to Harry, who was cowering at her feet. She turned and limped out of the room.

Bryan picked up Harry cradling him, "You'll be okay if you follow the rules, Harry. It will get better, I promise." Harry just snuggled closer. "Everyone, this is Harry, help him learn the rules." Setting him on the floor to young girls age six and ten came over to him and walked him back to the bucket.

The ten year old girl handed him a brush, "We scrub the floors today. She'll tell us what to do tomorrow." She grabbed her brush and set to washing the floor again.

Harry looked out the window hoping that maybe it would get better before he joined the ten other children on the floor.

_Year 2030_

_It would two years before my life would change, but even as I could hope for a better existence; this made me wonder if I'd ever be free let alone happy. This is when I met Master Dylan Brunn. He'd be my new owner for the next five years. I still remember the day he came looking for a new boy._

July 4th, 1985

Harry had become accustomed to his life here with Madame. Sometimes new kids would come and old kids would go. Harry was cleaning the windows when he watched a thirty-something man walked up to talk to Madame. When they looked over at him, he busily went back to work.

"That's 'im, Mr. Brunn," Madame said. "He is just shy of five years of age."

Mr. Brunn just smiled, "Excellent. I will come for him tomorrow. Beautiful eyes."

Madame's eyes sparkled, "Anything for you, sir." Mr. Brunn tipped his hat and left. "Harry, finish your work, you've been sold."

Harry stiffened. He had been sold to Master Brunn, who got a new boy every few years. Bryan walked over and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "You'll be okay. He won't try anything until you're older. You might be able to run away." Harry just nodded finishing his work for the day.

/ '' \

Harry was washed and given clean clothes. He knew that this was the last time he'd be here and wished for nothing else but to stay here.

"HARRY!" Madame yelled. Harry ran downstairs.

Mr. Brunn was handing Madame money, "Thank you, my dear. Come, Harry, we are leaving." Brunn held out his hand. Hesitating slightly, Harry pauses and looks back at his housemates before placing his hand in the hand of his new owner. They waved goodbye as Harry was dragged away.

"Now the fun will begin," Master Brunn said, with a smirk.

_Year 2030_

_Now, Master Brunn was not as bad at least for the first few years. I was his personal servant boy, required to do anything he told me. I learned how to cook, clean clothes, and what a good master should have been._

_I felt cared for in those first five years. He comforted me after nightmares, fed me on a regular basis, and rewarded me with gifts when I did things right._

_Right before my tenth birthday was when my life turned around completely._

July 28, 1990

Something was up with Master Brunn. Harry could tell because he began to spend more time around his young charge, more hovering and staring than was usual.

"Harry," he said, coming in, "in the light of your tenth birthday, I have planned a very special surprise for you."

Harry looked up from the floor, "Thank you, sir." He went back to his task of washing the main foyer. With a caress on his head which moved and lingered on his neck, Master Brunn left with instructions to come to his bed chamber after dinner. Harry just filed away the order and finished his chores for the day.

He ate his dinner once he was done and went to his master's room, hoping the rumors were false and nothing would happen.

"Come here, Harry," Brunn whispered from his chair in front of the fire place.

Harry moved over to the chair keeping his eyes averted from his master's naked body. A barely audible groan had him looking up. Silently gasping, he saw that Master Brunn was stroking himself.

"Now to start your new training," Brunn said, grabbing Harry's black hair. "You're going to learn to suck cock. No teeth or you'll be punished."

Harry looked up in horror, fighting his master when his hair was pulled bringing him closer to his master's penis. "No, please, no," he whispered, over and over again.

Backhanding his charge, Brunn stood up, "Fine, we'll go right to the final lesson." Dragging the boy to the bed, he stripped the young boy of his clothing and pinned him to the bed on his stomach. "Now, be a good boy and relax." As he lined up to push into the now shaking boy, the weirdest thing happened and he was thrown into the mantle above the fire and killed instantly.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his master dead on the floor. Scurrying to the corner, he hugged his knees, chanting to be sent to a different place, a happy place. He closed his eyes and missed the bright light that developed him. Landing on a hard stone floor was the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness.

_Year 2030_

_I don't remember anything of the first few days, but I had found my family. Forever thankful to magic, I trusted them even when they told me of their heritages. They became my guardians and my friends._

August 1st, 1990

Harry groaned as he woke up, feeling the soft mattress and silky sheets of the bed he had been laid in.

"Stay down, young one," a beautiful voice said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to fix your eyes as your glasses were broken." 

Harry was confused, "How? Who are you?"

The hand rubbed through his hand and rested on his neck, "It will all be explained soon. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," he answered, leaning into the body that pulled him into their lap.

"I'm Aurora Faye," she said, "and my mother's apart of the Counsel here. They are deciding who gets to adopt you. I think you'll be adopted by Christian and Menin Masterson. They are the only ones without an heir."

Harry snuggled into her warmth, "Oh." A pause, "Aurora, how are you going to fix my eyes?"

"Charles McTurn is making an eye correction potion," she said. "He's very good so no worries."

The door opened and a dark figure entered, "Oh, good, he's awake. I'm Charlie."

"Hello," Harry said, from his position, curled up on Aurora's lap.

Charlie smiled, "I need you to drink this potion. It might taste bad but it'll help."

"Like medicine?" Harry asked, taking the goblet from him.

"Yup, exactly like medicine."

Harry lifted the glass and drank the whole thing, "Yuck." Both the adults laughed. He felt a tickling sensation in his eyes and blinked a few times as his vision cleared and he looked up at Aurora and over to Charles. Both were smiling. "I can see you. Thank you."

Charles stood up, "Come on, Harry, we've already decided you'll be magical adopted by Christian. Blood adoptions can't happen until you've matured magically, mentally, and physically." Harry just nodded and climbed over to Charles. He picked up the young boy and took him to the council chamber.

Seven of the leaders waiting stood and greeted Harry who hid in Charles' robes. One of the men, with sky blue eyes and very pale skin, stepped forward, "Hello, Harry, I'm Marcus Sespin. We want to explain a few things to you before we ask you to join our families."

"Okay," Harry said, coming out from his hiding place. They all sat on the ground to be on the same level as Harry who was sitting in Charles' lap.

Marcus continued, "Do you know what Vampires are?" Harry nodded. "Werewolves?" Again, he nodded. "But I doubt you've heard of veelas, werecats, goblins, dementors, demons, or centaurs?" Harry shook his head.

"We are a creature counsel," Charles continued. "Marcus is a vampire and I'm a werewolf."

Harry looked up wide-eyed, while everyone held their breath. "Really? You're not as hairy as I would have thought," he said, touching Charles on the cheek. The rest laughed at Charles' shocked face. "But you're not evil as stories have said, is that what you were worried about?"

"Yes, it was actually," Marcus said, recovering from his shock. He left and retrieved the rest of the leaders. As the dementor leader came in though, Harry started to shiver and mumble under his breath. Mercer whispered a blessing and touched Harry's head. Slowly Harry came back to himself.

"Sorry, young lad. I'm Mercer, one of the ruling triad of Dementors," the black hooded creature said bowing to Harry. "You must have truly horrible memories in your past."

Harry just looked into the hood, "I think I was seeing my parents die." They looked at each other and nodded.

Now, the man with blood red hair and glowing orange-yellow eyes stood and kneeled before Harry, "I'm Christian Masterson and a fire demon. I would like the honor of adopting you as my heir."

Harry looked at Christian and then nodded. There was a collective sigh from all the leaders. Their prophecy was coming to pass. He would be the peace keeper for creatures between them and the wizarding race.

_Year 2030_

_That was the beginning of my new life with new family. I miss them since the only ones I see at any length time are my fathers, Christian and Menin. I will try and tell you all I remember from them and hope it's close to the truth. They adopted me and my name changed from Harry Potter to Caleb Draconis. I would gain Masterson on my 20__th__ birthday. From age 10 to 20, I trained with each of the leaders and became a part of their families. They are the best thing that could've have ever happened to me. I love you and I miss you._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds

Chapter Two

_Year 2030_

_My first year of training from age 10 to 11 was with Marcus, the vampire lord, and his family. Much to everyone's amusement his children took me into their fold and taught me their secrets and just how to have fun. I miss them, but I know they will always watch over me and my family for the rest of their lives._

August 5th, 1990

Caleb arrived at the mansion in Transylvania and was in awe of its size. Everyone greeted him as if he had belonged there his entire life. Two children, looking about fifteen years of age (but they're vampires so real age is a question), came up. Caleb smiled, "Hello."

The girls smiled in reply, "Oh, he's cuter that dad said."

"Yup, much," the boy agreed. They looked at each other smirking. "I'm Marius and this is Maria. We are fraternal twins. We have one older brother Jameson, who is hibernating right now, and one younger brother and sister, Aldar and Juliana. Just think only 300 years until we can start hopping through time."

They attached themselves to Caleb and became his personal tour guides of the manor, which annoyed and amused most of the staff and the family. They drove Caleb's tutors insane once he became well acquainted with the house.

/''\

Marcus and Lori, one of the Assassin tutors, were waiting to begin a lesson. Caleb had yet to show up and he was already fifteen minutes late. "That boy is going to get it," Lori growled under her breath.

Marcus said softly, "Yes, he is."

Five more minutes went by before he caught the faintest of giggling coming from the shadows. He looked to the assassin, who also had noticed it. Waving his hand the lights in the room became brighter. Both the leader and the assassin were surprised that Caleb had been behind them the whole time.

"Hi, Uncle, Professor," the youth said, with a small smile.

Lori, who in all her years, had never been surprised, jaw snapped shut, "How did you do that?"

Green eyes widened a bit in fear and confusion, "I saw you do it yesterday."

Marcus smiled widely, "You learn and adapted from seeing her do it?"

"Yes. Was it wrong to do that?" Caleb asked in a small voice, scared that he had done something wrong.

Marcus reached down and ruffled the black hair, "No, Caleb, it's not. It is actually a good thing. Do you remember everything that you read automatically?"

Caleb nodded, "Yes, I do, but I didn't know that was okay."

"This is excellent," Lori said, with a thoughtful smile. "Now we can move faster and teach you more." She stopped and looked as though a plan had formed in her mind. "Caleb, I'm going to hide in the manor. Come find me. Follow my trail and if you don't find my dinner we will start again tomorrow."

With that, she shimmered and disappeared into the shadows.

Now Caleb was confused, "Follow her trail? What did she mean by that?"

"How did you know how to hide in the shadows?" Marcus said, before turning to leave. "Find me after you find her."

_Year 2030_

_That's how my training continued. They figured out that even though I remembered how to do something and I retained that knowledge of it, that I would lose the more vampiric abilities years after I left the mansion. Something about the magic in the fortress made it's known to me and became part of me. I would slowly forget them as well, as it was a protection woven into the wards of their home._

_Though when Jameson woke up, he was a huge wealth of knowledge and he helped me get comfortable with touch again. Up to this point, I was only comfortable with Marcus and Liliana, his wife, giving me hugs or affection of any kind. I still remember when I met him for the first time._

February 1st, 1991

Caleb was hunting down three guards that were hiding from him and he would probably spend the rest of the day looking for them. "It took me three days to find Lori the first time and now I have to find three before dinner," he grumbled, moving from shadow to shadow not really paying attention to where he was going. Two strong arms picked him up and held him against the wall. Looking up into blood red eyes, Caleb realized he had wandered into Jameson's chamber.

"You're not a vampire," hissed the angry vampire who had been feeding. Jameson leaned in and smelled the fear and blood running through veins of this child.

Caleb now very afraid, "Please, I'll leave right now. I didn't mean to do anything. Let me go." Starting to panic, he squirmed and swung his fists, all while trying to not scream or be bitten by the newly awaken vampire.

Jameson started to calm down as the blood he had drank hit him and the panic coming off the boy he held to the wall was coming off in waves of magic. Pulling him from the wall and cradling him to his body, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Caleb. Calm down, please. Father just told me about you. I'm sorry." He continued to whisper into the youth's ears.

Caleb slowly came back to himself and he was curled into Jameson. Jumping up from the lap he was in, he mumbled an apology and fled through the shadows.

Jameson stared at where the boy had been, remembering the memories that had come from the boy. He turned to his father standing behind him. "He hasn't talk about his past has he, father?"

"No, I'm afraid that he hasn't and I fear it's affecting him," Marcus said sadly. "I knew you would be able to see his memories, but I didn't mean for you to meet him this way." Jameson nodded, knowing what her father wanted of him.

_Year 2030_

_Jameson, once he got me to stay in the same room with him, was my closest confidant. He had a natural empathy and could disconcern my feelings and work me through them. I still talk to him all the time through the floo, he always knows when I need him. Especially when Severus and I have are monumental fights._

_Marcus and the rest taught me Black Magic, Weapons, and completed my Assassin training. These skills I can keep and use as practices on a daily basis. My children benefitted from them and became better in their studies and calmer in their lives._

_Around the same time, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, had to give up his search for Harry Potter and name Neville Longbottom the Savior of the Wizarding World. I mean everyone thought that but in books it had become official. I had been completely erased._

_**Caleb come to bed and finish it tomorrow.**_

_Stupid self writing quills. Coming Severus. More tomorrow._


End file.
